The Battle For Arendelle
by nugget1999
Summary: Elsa and Jack Frost return to Arendelle to find it's not in good shape. (Frozen AU)
1. Back to Arendelle

"What do you think Arendelle will be like?" Jack asked Elsa.

Elsa smiled at Jack. "Not too different from when I left, knowing Anna." She replied.

Elsa and Jack Frost had just escaped Candyland, which was an adventure to say the least. Now they were heading to Arendelle so Elsa can reunite with her sister.

"Well, I guess this is-" Elsa stopped midsentence. What she saw was not what she expected. Smoke was billowing from buildings, the snow was falling hard. There were people hiding in their homes.

Elsa's eyes widened. "What happened…" she started to say.

"Elsa!" a familiar voice called out. It was Anna. She was wearing a suit of armor. Behind her, all clad in armor, was Mulan, Merida, and Rapunzel.

"Anna! What's going on?!" Elsa asked Anna.

"Elsa, a man named Dracula came to Arendelle. He—he bit Kristoff. Kristoff became a vampire and took over the kingdom. Now he refers to himself as Frostbite." Anna explained frantically. "All the snowmen you created have been in a gang war—Frosty is in the lead of that. I sent a distress call to Scotland, Germany and China—and so Merida, Rapunzel and Mulan came. We formed the Princess Renegade. We're trying to take back the kingdom."

"Doesn't look like it's going too well," commented Jack.

Mulan, Rapunzel and Merida surrounded Jack, swords pointing at him.

Elsa threw her hands in the air. "Woah woah woah woah! It's okay, he's Jack Frost—my boyfriend." She exclaimed.

Mulan let out an impatient scoff. "Can we trust him?" she asked.

"Yes, you can."

"Elsa, we are looking for help." Anna told her. "You and Jack will be useful."

"Yes, you need _all _the help you can get." A mysterious voice said.

All six of them turned around. Standing there was a witch doctor, wearing a full body cloak with the hood down. He was wearing a tiki mask.

"Who is this?" Elsa asked.

"That is the man we asked to help us," Anna answered. "They call him The Rake."


	2. The Rake

"The Rake?" Elsa asked in confusion.

"Yes, that is me," The Rake replied to her. Then, while using one arm to hold his tiki staff to lean on, he took a bow.

Anna was definitely different, Elsa could tell. For one, the only thing Anna asked him was, "So can you help us?" and not in a nervous tone. She didn't stutter or hesitate. She just straight up said it.

They couldn't tell what expression the Rake made, since his face was covered by a mask, but they were sure he was probably grinning.

"Of course I can help you," he informed Anna. His tone was somewhat mischievous.

"So how?" demanded Mulan.

"Well, vampires have many weaknesses," The Rake explained, "But despite that, as long as you're asleep, you're vulnerable."

"So we just need to stay awake." Rapunzel concluded.

"Punz, it's impossible," Said Merida.

"Unless you have _this!_" The Rake said dramatically as he pulled out a huge canister from his cloak, which Jack guessed had magical properties since there's no way it could fit in there unnoticed.

"What is it?" asked Elsa.

"Well, Elsa, this is a gas that I—_happened_ to acquire from a few Russian alchemists." He explained. "One dose can keep up to four people awake for thirty days—and there's actually quite a lot in this canister."

"Great, we'll take it!" said Anna, reaching for it.

The Rake hastily pulled it away from her. "Ah, ah, ah. Just remember everything comes with a price, including this. I want something from you in return."

"Anything," Anna said.

"I want…" The Rake surveyed the six people. Then he pointed at Jack, "…his staff."

Jack yelled, "No! It's mine!"

Anna grabbed Jack's staff and tossed it to The Rake, who caught it easily. "Deal," she said.

The Rake handed them the canister. Anna tried to lift it, but couldn't.

"Good luck," The Rake told them before he teleported away.

* * *

><p>At the hideout, Anna was taking a better look at the canister. She was deciding if they should do it, and if so, which four needed it most. She thought about her options:<p>

_Well, Olaf is too giddy-can he even fall asleep at all? Besides, he can't do much…_

_ I guess the same would go for Jack and Elsa. I mean, I'm sure they sleep, but I've heard Jack has the same powers as Elsa…they can defend themselves just fine._

_ So that leaves me, Mulan, Merrie, and Punz. Well, that's fine. Us it is._

Anna called over Merida, Mulan and Rapunzel and told them she picked them and herself as candidates for the gas. The four agreed, and soon they were on the gas. At first, they felt fine. So far everything was fine.

"Get down!" shouted Elsa. Everyone but Olaf dropped to the ground. Olaf just stood there, looking at the wound from an arrow in him.

"I've been impaled…" were his last words.

Anna took one look at the arrow and knew who did it.

Frosty was attacking them.

**So what do you think? Should Olaf be brought back to life? What will happen to Anna, Mulan, Merrie and Punz? Be sure to tell me!**


	3. Side Effects

Anna took out crossbow and began firing at Frosty's thugs. Rapunzel used her long locks as a whip. Merida was firing arrows from her bow. Mulan was decapitating snowmen with her sword.

"Elsa, they're really good," Jack whispered to Elsa.

"Wait, Jack, I see one," Elsa said to him.

She saw a big snowman, about 7 feet tall, with big feet that had coals as the tow. His eyes were like that, too. He had a carrot nose and wore a vest and tie. He had tree limbs for arms. And he wore a stovepipe hat.

Elsa knew he was Frosty, she created him after all, so she used her ice powers to incapacitate him. She made a thick ice chain around his waist. Anna and the other princesses finished off his thugs. Elsa picked up Frosty's hat, which had fallen off his head.

"No!" Frosty grunted, struggling against the chain, "Give that back!"

"Don't," Anna warned Elsa, "His hat is his source of power."

"No. Please! I'll do anything!" he pleaded.

"Elsa, we can't trust him," Anna told Elsa.

"Anna, I spent time as a villain," Elsa said Anna, "Now I'm not. If Frosty agrees to help us, then _MAYBE_ we'll give his hat back."

"Yes, I'll help you," Frosty said.

* * *

><p>It had been four days, and on the morning of the fourth day, Elsa and Jack awoke to screaming. They stepped outside their tent to investigate.<p>

There was Rapunzel running in a circle, screaming bloody murder. Elsa and Jack tried to get her to stop, but she screamed until her voice box broke. Elsa went to get Anna.

"Anna, Ra-" she cut off. She saw Anna standing there, biting the flesh off her arm. "Anna, No!" Elsa ran to Anna and pulled her arm away from her mouth and hugged her. But Anna was still ferocious, as she bit Elsa right in shoulder. Elsa let out a cry.

"Elsa—oh my, god, Elsa…" gasped Jack when he saw what was happening. He started to run over to get Anna off Elsa, but Elsa held up her hand.

"Don't…" she said, "it's better that Anna hurts me—and not herself…"

"Hey Elsa, where are Mulan and Merida?" asked Jack suddenly.

Elsa's eyes widened. "What?! Find them!" she shouted.

Meanwhile, Mulan and Merida were heading toward Frostbite's castle. They hadn't felt the effects, yet, but they would any minute now.

**So what should happen? Will Frosty use this moment to grab his hat and escape? Will Jack catch up to the girls? Will Anna kill Elsa?**

**I guess you'll have to find out.**


	4. Elsa's Secret

**Hey guys! It's been snowing like crazy here in Illinois! At least in the part where I live…**

**Anyway, be sure to read this chapter…jaws will drop, eyes will widen, and bricks will be…well, you know.**

Jack flew to catch up with Mulan and Merida. He saw them standing a couple feet apart from each other, Mulan with a sword in her hand, Merida with her bow, pointing an arrow at Mulan.

Before he could react, Merida fired a shot and Mulan dodged it. Merida got out another one, rapidly shooting arrow after arrow. Mulan dodged them and ran up to Merida. Mulan went in for the kill, but Merida grabbed an arrow and jammed it into Mulan's armor. It went thru and hit her in the stomach.

Jack managed to get in between them. "Hey! Stop, you two!" He grabbed Merida and pulled her away from Mulan, keeping her in his arms. She fought and bit, but he did not let go. He turned away from Mulan, still holding Merida.

He turned back around, and saw Mulan with her sword over her head. Instinctively, he moved his head out of the way and the next thing he knew, Merida no longer had a head connected to her body.

Mulan got up, breathing heavily. She pulled the arrow out her stomach and licked it.

"Hey! What was that all about?" Jack asked, still shocked.

Mulan looked at him. "I have to STAY AWAKE, Jack."

That didn't answer his question, but he returned to camp with Mulan and Merida's remains. Elsa was tending to Rapunzel and Anna.

"Jack!" she shouted. She ran to him, hugged him and kissed him. "They okay?" she asked.

"Elsa," Jack said as he put his arms on her shoulders, "Mulan killed Marida."

Elsa looked shocked. "What?"

Jack nodded glumly. "Chopped her head clean off."

Elsa's voice started to break. "Why…"

Jack became aggravated. "The Rake. That gas he gave us…these are the side-effects!" he gritted thru his teeth.

"Hey, where's Frosty?" Anna asked, perhaps the only sane thing she said the whole day.

Elsa and Jack saw the chains broken and the hat missing.

"Why that no-good…" Elsa started to say.

Jack stopped her, shaking his head. Elsa broke down, crying.

"What is it, Elsa?" asked a very concerned Jack.

"Look at us. Rapunzel can't even speak, Anna's trying to eat herself, Mulan's a murderer, Olaf and Merida are dead…we can't even keep tabs on a snowman. All that on top of what I've been dealing with before this…" Elsa sobbed.

"Elsa, what are you talking about?"

Elsa looked up at Jack. "Jack, I'm pregnant."

**Dun-dun-dun! The plot thickens! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Help

Frosty ran. He ran and ran and ran to the royal castle, or now Frostbite's castle. He was met by two guards. They were stern and intimidating.

"The weasel runs at midnight," Frosty whispered. The guards exchanged satisfied nods and let him in. That was the "password." The large doors opened to the throne room, which was dark and had all the windows covered up.

Sitting on the throne was Frostbite. He was once Kristoff, yes, but by now you could barely recognize him. His skin was pale, his long flowing hair was now slicked back and white. His eyes were red, and he had long fangs.

"Frosty," he said in a low voice.

"Frostbite," Frosty asked, "Permission to speak?"

"Permission." Frostbite granted.

"Elsa has returned to Arendelle with her husband Jack Frost!" Frosty informed him.

"Ah, don't mind them" he said calmly, "They won't be a problem."

"Also, the Renegade got help from The Rake," Frosty continued.

A glint of worry flashed upon Frostbite's face. "The Rake?!"

"He gave them a gas," Frosty explained, "To keep them awake. But the side-effects will probably make them kill each other before they can get to you," Frosty assured him.

Frostbite leaned back and relaxed. "That's a relief."

"Frostbite, I have my gang and mafia," suggested Frosty, "I could kill them all right now. They are most vulnerable."

Frostbite shook his head and told Frosty that wouldn't work because Elsa controls snow and ice. He said he had a better idea…

* * *

><p>"Elsa, I'm telling you, this person can help us," Jack assured Elsa.<p>

"I don't know…after the whole Rake incident…" Elsa said.

All of a sudden a dark raspy voice said, "Well, it's too late, because I'm here now."

Elsa and Jack turned around and saw a figure in a black cape that covered their whole body, under that, a robe. Attached to the cape was a hood that casted a shadow over the figure's face, making it impossible to see their features. The figure was tall, about 6 feet, and carried a scythe.

"Elsa, this is the Grim Reaper." Said Jack.

"I am. Now, I believe I have a soul to collect. Where's Merida?" Grim Reaper said.

Jack stopped Grim Reaper. He said, "First you need to help us…can you do it?"

Reaper shrugged and began to walk past them. "What's in it for me?" Reaper asked.

"He's a vampire. Undead."

Reaper stopped, turned around, and put the hood down, revealing a woman with black hair, extreme cheekbones, and yellow eyes.

"Undead?" she asked. Her voice was now normal and not creepy.

Jack nodded.

"Oh, I hate the undead!" She said, "Walking around dead but not dead! Making a mockery of my job!" she kicked a pile of snow, causing it to fly everywhere.

"So you'll help us?" Elsa asked.

"Yes."

**So now we have Grim Reaper (who, yes, is a woman) in this! This is gonna get good! Also, I put a line from Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide and Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Thumbs up if you found 'em!**


	6. Bargaining with a Pirate

"You're a girl?" Elsa asked in shock.

"_Woman,_" Reaper corrected.

"But…I thought you were a man," Elsa said, "And you only had a skull, and…"

"No, I'm definitely a woman," Reaper informed her, "Whatever you heard is a misconception."

"See, Elsa," Jack explained, "The Man on the Moon didn't revive me on his own. He made a barter with Reaper here."

"So what do we do?" Elsa asked.

Reaper made her way to Merida's body. "You see," she began, "There is a place called Albion. Full of all sorts of wonders…and dangers. There is an outlaw there by the name of J. Stillwalk. He can help you."

"How?" Jack asked.

"Well," she answered, "He is the only human to kill the Darkness. He also captured a couple Hobbes."

"Hobbes?"

"Curious little creatures. Smart enough to wield magic, but still can't put on their trousers right."

Elsa chuckled. "Is that so?"

Reaper nodded. "Thing is, we need the help of a pirate to get us there. Fortunately, I know one."

"Who?" asked Jack.

* * *

><p>"Ahoy there, Reaper," Captain D greeted. "Who's these?"<p>

"Friends," She replied.

D had a skeptical look. "Friends?"

"Look D, I have something you want," Grim Reaper said, getting out a little bag.

"Gold?"

"Something better," she answered, "drachma." She held out a few golden coins.

Captain D snatched the bag and examined the coins. The huge man took a couple minutes, as he wanted to be thorough, and he finally handed them back and scratched his chin, which had a scruffy brown beard on it.

"Alright then. May I know the names of my passengers?" he flashed a smile. His teeth were actually quite healthy looking.

"Um, we are just some rich yacht sailors." Jack replied.

Captain D examined them. Finally he said, "No…you're not. You think I don't know sailors and landlubbers apart? Yes, all of you are quite rich…at least the fair-haired lady and the Asian. But you two," he pointed at Elsa and Anna, "You two are Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle, which has been taken over. Aye-aye, I know what happened. At least to some length. And you in the hood…I don't know who you are, but ye are definitely not a rich sailor."

Jack, Elsa, Anna, Mulan and Rapunzel all grew concerned.

Captain D laughed. "Ah, but fret not! I don't really care as long as yer friend here pays me! Step aboard!"


	7. Set Sail

Reaper, Jack and Elsa followed Captain D up the ship. Mulan, Rapunzel and Anna came behind them. D stepped onto the dock, and all the pirates greeted him. He quieted them all down.

He said loudly, "All right, me hearties, we havva few ladies on board. So I want ye all to mind yer mann'rs…'n wait yer turns!" They all laughed.

Anna, who was no longer under the effects of the gas, became irritated. "'Wait your _turns?!'" _she yelled angrily at Captain D.

Captain D laughed. "Oh, fret not! I was on'y funnin'!" he assured her.

Jack pulled Reaper aside. "How do you know this guy?" he asked with unapprovingly.

"I knew two of his crew members…" she answered. "His first mate, Denny Clyde. And a crew member named Anne Bonny. They left his ship and sailed to America.

"America?" asked Jack, "That's where I'm from!"

Reaper nodded. "Me too. When I was alive I encountered them. They were traveling as outlaws under their last names. I saved their lives…but they died later on. Still, D owes me, and I owe him…but perhaps I've said too much."

Elsa asked Captain D, "So what do we have to fear?"

Captain D rubbed his chin. "Well, lass, there are many other pirates ou' 'ere on these high seas. The ones who may cause a threat to us are Blackbeard, Bluebeard, Redbeard, and the demon pirate, Davy Jones. But—he ain't th' worst." He explained.

"What could possibly be worse than a demon pirate?" asked Mulan.

"Captain Morgan. Pray ye ne'er meet 'er." He answered.

"_Her_?" Anna asked.

"Aye, her," D said. He pointed at Rapunzel. "She don't talk much, does she?" he asked.

"That's not the point," said Reaper, whose face and voice was concealed by her hood. "Now, could you please set sail? Time is of the essence, and I have souls to harvest." With that she disappeared in a cloud of purple fog.

"A'ight, me scurvy crew!" D yelled, "Set sail fer Albion!"


	8. Destination Reached

Captain D looked worryingly at the other ship in the horizon. He knew good well what ship it was. It was the _Margaritaville_, the ship of Captain Morgan. Captain Morgan was quite the pirate, and he had no intentions with tangling with her. All he could do is hope she didn't get close to them.

Elsa approached him from behind and said, "So, uh, whose ship is that?"

D turned around. "That, me lass, be th' _Margaritaville_. That be the ship o' Cap'n Morgan."

Elsa grew frightened. "The worst pirate on theses seas?" she asked.

Captain D nodded. "Aye, darlin', an' I dunno if I coul' beat her or not. Probably not. Y'see, some o' th' fiercest pirates e'er wen' up against her…pirates like One-Eyed Willie an' The Real Dread Pirate Roberts. They both lost. Legend has it she beat Roberts in a duel, an' it on'y took 'er 23 seconds. She now carries his sword as a trophy, an' legend has it the hilt's long'r than a normal one, 'cause it was origina'y designed fer a man wi'h six fingers."

"Really?" Elsa was even more afraid now.

"Aye, lass," D answered, "But fret not, fer I have a special sword—one tha' does not cut or slice—but tortures."

Mulan chimed in. "What is this sword?" The boat rocked back in forth on the crystal blue sea, softly but still hard enough to make you lose balance if you weren't careful.

"Well, an old crew mate o' mine—name o' Crunch—ran into one of Blackbeard's crew mates in a pub—alone." Captain D raised his voice excitedly. "It was jes' Crunch an' jes' 'im. They got into a row, an' Crunch came out victorious. He noticed th' man had a very strange cutlass—It was made ou' o' feathers! Turns ou' th' guy was a pirate by th' name o' Tickle. He got his nickname from his unique sword—It's blade was crafted ou' o' th' feathers o' th' last thunderbird, whose wings were so big when they flapped it sounded like thunder, an' if it touched ye, ye would suffer eternal laughter, so bad it woul' kill ye. Tickle's sword did jes' tha', but it had an enchantment tha' woul' allow ye to stop if ye agreed t' do wha'e'er it is he wan'ed."

"That's a mouthful," Mulan said.

D shrugged. "Ye asked."

"So do you have the sword?" Elsa asked.

"I do, 'cause be'ore Crunch left, he made a deal wi'h me tha' he'd give me wha'e'er he found. So I now possess th' sword."

A voice on the ship cried, "Cap'n! Three miles from shore!"

Captain D yelled back, "A'ight Long John! Set anchor an' prepare t' paddle!"

"Aye-aye, Cap'n!" Long John shouted. He and four other men dropped the anchor down. It fell quickly and made a _SPL-OOSH!_ when it hit the water. It sank down.

"O.K., we got lucky," D said to the group. "Y'all ready to paddle?"


	9. Frostbite's Prisoner

Once they had paddled out to the shore, Captain D took command once again and gave everyone specific instructions.

"A'ight, lads an' lasses! This 'ere land be Albion! Judgin' by me map, we're in Mourningwood! Now, in this 'ere part o' th' land, there'r things called Hollowmen! Keep yer eyes ou' fer 'em! The townspeople ou' 'ere constructed a maze t' keep 'em ou'! Fortunately, I know th' way thru! So follow me an' there should be no problem!" he instructed.

They ventured into the maze, which was constructed of wooden walls. The maze had many twists and turns, many different paths, but D knew where he was going.

Frostbite was watching thru a crystal ball. He watched as they fought off the hollowmen, and as they met Stillwalk. Stillwalk lent them a hobbes and they set sail back to Arendelle.

Frostbite got off his throne and headed down to the dungeon, for there was a certain prisoner he needed to talk to. He made his way down the dark hallway of the dungeon, and stopped at the last cell.

"Jack!" he shouted, "Come out!"

Thru the darkness, he heard a giggle, which grew louder until the sound came from right behind the bars.

"That's not my name anymore!" the voice laughed, "You can call me Laughing Jack! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" he cackled.

"Listen Jack," Frostbite said, not amused, "I need a little information on something. The resistance is bringing a hobbes with them…that's not good. You've fought Hobbes. You climbed up the beanstalk and slew the giant at the top. I need your expertise."

"First," Laughing Jack said lowly, "Let me see your face."

Frostbite reluctantly lit a torch. Laughing Jack grinned with satisfaction.

"First of all," he explained, "I didn't kill the giant. My sister and I climbed up the beanstalk. I was knocked out, and when I awoke…both of them were gone."

Frostbite said, "I don't care about that. How do I stop a hobbes?"

Laughing Jack howled with laughter. "You're saying that a simple man like Stillwalk can handle a hobbes, but you can't!?"

Frostbite ignored him. "How does my kind kill one?!" he asked loudly.

Laughing Jack calmed down. "Oh, right, the whole "skeleton made of silver thing."

"How do I kill one?"

Jack clutched the bars and put his face up to Frostbite. "You're gonna have to figure it out yourself."

"No!" Frostbite shouted, "How do you—" But it was pointless now. Laughing Jack was huddled at the back corner of his cell, laughing hysterically.


	10. The Final Battle

"Okay, you guys ready?" Anna whispered to the group. Everyone nodded. They were outside the gates to the castle.

"Hey, Anna," Elsa said tenderly to Anna, "If you want, we can just lock up Kristoff…"

Anna shook her head. "No. That's a fate far worse than death. We need to make sure he doesn't suffer anymore."

Jack and Elsa used their ice powers to freeze and smash the gates. There was a protection spell in the way, as well, but luckily they had the hobbes. It was just Elsa, Jack, Anna, Rapunzel, Mulan and the hobbes.

Rapunzel had the hobbes on a leash. The hobbes used its magic to break the spell.

They all separated, Rapunzel with Mulan and the hobbes, Elsa with Jack and Anna. Elsa and Jack went full charge in. As they ran thru the defenses, the guards were attacking them. Elsa and Jack shot ice at them, until pretty soon they ran smack into Frosty.

Frosty said, "I'm afraid I can't let you thru." He took out a crossbow, rapid fire, and began shooting. Elsa and Jack dodged the arrows easily, creating little walls of ice to stop them.

Frosty then used the magic of his hat to make his arms grow. He grabbed Elsa and Jack and slowly began to squeeze. All of a sudden an arrow struck his hat, knocking it off his head. His arms stopped growing, and he let go. Then another arrow hit him in the head, killing him.

"Anna!" Elsa said, "Thank God! I forgot you were with us!"

Anna said, "C'mon. Let's go."

They continued their charge into the castle, and soon made their way into the throne room. It was very dark, and they could barely make out Frostbite sitting on the throne.

"It's over, Kristoff!" Elsa said.

He laughed. "I don't think so, dear. And by the way, I prefer 'Frostbite.'"

Mulan, Rapunzel and the hobbes entered.

Frostbite looked at the hobbes. "You really think that will stop me?" He took out a pistol and shot it, killing it. "I figured out how to kill it," he said, "See, these bullets are forged from celestial iron—it's dead for sure."

Frostbite held out his hands and all of a sudden, everyone but him began chocking and gasping for air. Frostbite paced slowly around all of all of them.

"All of you look so tasty," he said hungrily, "Who first?"

He did not notice Laughing Jack, who was using the darkness to sneak around the room. Laughing Jack felt the walls. Finally he touched something soft. He tugged on it. Nothing. He gave it another tug and—

"AAGGGHHHH!" Frostbite screamed. He stopped chocking them and fell onto the ground. His body was steaming and fizzling, a result of the sunlight that was hitting him. Elsa saw laughing Jack by the window, and gave him a "thank you" nod.

Frostbite disintegrated into a pile of ash. Jack Frost ran his hand thru his hair. It was over.


End file.
